


A Stormy Night Plum

by RoseWolf133198



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Post S1E24, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWolf133198/pseuds/RoseWolf133198
Summary: Kyo wakes up from a nightmare, so he goes to the one place he'll feel safe for the night.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Stormy Night Plum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone. this was a cute little oneshot I wrote while on vacation with my family for the past week. Hope you like it -)

Kyo woke with a start as the thunderclap made its presence known outside. Numb and unable to move from the fear and fright, all he could do was lay there and breathe until the sudden shock subsided. Though he wasn’t thrilled to hear the thunder, the boy was thankful it got him out of the dream…No nightmare he was having.

It was the same one he’d had for about a week, ever since Tohru saw his true form for the first time.

He found himself standing at the lake watching the scene in which Tohru confronted and inevitably saved him/ However unlike what actually happened, in his dream once she had lashed tightly onto his back leg, the monster flung her off, pounced on top, and attacked her. He tried getting to her, only to find that there was some kind of forcefield, preventing him from getting into the lake. Feeling frantic, he tried breaking through the barrier to no such luck, the cracks, and breaks disappearing almost as soon as they appeared. Outraged, he let out a scream. Hearing the sounds of its prey, the creature turned away from Tohru’s body and leapt towards him, shattering the forcefield in the process, and swallowing him whole.

With his heart still beating rapidly but the numbness subsiding, Kyo sat upright in his futon, his hard but steady breath going in and out. As if from instinct or bad habit, his eyes darted around his bedroom, checking if anything was not right or out of place despite the darkness around him making things difficult. Once his eyes adjusted and the boy could see all was well, he began to relax, feeling the tense muscles in his back and shoulders release.

Eyes widening in realization, he quickly took his right arm out from underneath the covers and looked at his wrist, his heart rate picking back up a bit at what he might or might not find. Finding the strand of red and white Juzu beads, the boy let out a sigh.

The thunderclap roared outside again, followed by the steady fall of rain as it hit the roof. Kyo put his arm down and turned towards his window. He shook his head.

_Figures._

Feeling the rain sickness start to show itself, Kyo placed his fingers to his temple. Within a moment a veil of fog had been draped over him and it felt as if the walls of his bedroom were now closing in on him. His throat grew thick. All at once, he felt a tug, a pull from deep within. His survival instincts

Though he tried his best to avoid using the fight or flight of the cat spirit inside him, it seemed this time it was unavoidable. Reluctantly, Kyo got out of his futon, letting his feet walk over towards the door and take him to a safer place.

Opening the door, the orange-haired teen stepped out. As Kyo continued to blindly walk up the hallway, the pain in his head intensified and his bones felt as though they might split apart.

He felt his stomach drop for a moment because like the cursed Sohma’s, he knew what these signs meant. Transformation.

_No, you don’t. I’m not in the mood for this, keep yourself together._

The mental command seemed to make the trembling in his limbs worse and his head began to spin. He reached out to the wall to steady himself. With each slow step, he made sure to keep them as quiet as possible as to not to wake anyone in the household, especially not Yuki.

For one, he didn’t feel like seeing the rat to begin with. Two, he didn’t want the rat to see him in his current condition and have to explain himself.

His feet stopped abruptly. Thinking he was at the top of the stairs, he looked up to go down, only he wasn’t at the top of the stairs. To his surprise, and somewhat not, Kyo found himself standing outside of Tohru’s room.

With his head still pounding, Kyo felt this pull to peek in on her. Despite knowing the events he last saw her had been a dream, he couldn’t help not making sure. It was almost as if his body was moving of its own accord. In a way, this made him feel uneasy.

Reaching out, Kyo softly opened the door and peeped his head around the doorway. There he saw her, she was still, curled up on her side and sleeping, but she was alive, she was breathing. With his cat-like hearing, he could hear her inhale and exhale as her chest rose and fell. Despite the pounding in his head, the boy relaxed, letting out a sigh, feeling the pull on him subside.

Without warning the boy's vision flashed to orange along with a fizzing sensation in his bones. He felt his stomach drop again, this time unable to stop what was coming.

_Crap._

As quickly as he could, Kyo leaped forward through the door, kicking it closed with his back legs before fully transforming into his cat. Getting out of his clothes, he landed on his paws. Hearing his beads hit the floor, he turned to face Tohru only to find she had stirred slightly but hadn’t woken.

His ears flattened a bit. He wondered for a moment how tiring looking after the household was on her. Thinking about it for a second more, Kyo scoffed. Knowing Tohru Honda, she’d deny it was tiring at all.

Feeling and then hearing the rumble of another thunderclap, he turned back, just in time to see the lightning flash light up the wooden door.

Knowing he didn’t have much of a choice now, Kyo padded his way over towards Tohru’s futon. Now that he was in his other form, it didn’t matter where he placed his paws, his steps would stay silent. It was one of the attributes of the cat spirit he secretly didn’t mind.

Upon getting close to her futon, Kyo gave Tohru’s arm a gentle rub with his head. His inner cat started making slight meows, something Kyo disliked but couldn't help.

“Tohru, Tohru wake up."

At the sound of his voice, Tohru stirred again, this time rolling onto her side. She let out a groggy groan and opened her almond brown eyes. She blinked at him a few times before drawing in a breath to say something only to be cut off by the rumbling of thunder.

“Mind if I sleep here tonight? I don’t want to sleep by myself."

Tohru seemed to consider this for another moment, She opened her mouth to speak, but either by Kyo’s present state or not wanting to pry, she closed it again and nodded.

Tohru opened the covers to her futon, allowing Kyo to walk over and snuggle in on the soft cotton. As he settled in, making sure he was somewhat against her so he wouldn’t transform back in the night. As he settled in, Kyo’s nose breathed in Tohru’s scent surrounding him. She smelt of sunflowers and sunshine, but more importantly for Kyo, her smell took him to a place where the thunder and rain could not reach him.

As Kyo closed his eyes, he faintly heard the sound of Tohru propping herself up to look at him. He was about to open his eyes again curious as to what she might be doing. However, his train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of Tohru reaching over and scratching him gently behind the ear.

Just like a week ago after Kyo had hugged Tohru and she did this, it seemed to calm his mind and allow the last of his nerves to settle. Reluctantly, he started lightly purring.

With the help of Tohru’s soothing touch, Kyo drifted off to sleep once again, this time dreaming of bounding through a field of riceballs and sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment if you liked it :-)


End file.
